Stille Post
by Seiru Seishi-ya
Summary: They are gonna play a game called Stille Post, what the sentence should little Squall hiss to Axel? That must be something around cute little Cloud


**Stille Post**

Pairing: Little Squall x Little Cloud

Disclaimer: Ng… ~~ I don't own anyone, except my P3 PC with Cloud's wallpaper in it. (Seriously…)

AN: This is bringing back you memories a little, doesn't it?! Do you see the pair? I don't.

Ouch! I'm lacking of vitamin C. Konnakuso!!!!!

Much much thanks and smooches to beloved HYDE

You kept me company in the middle of the night while I finished my fict. Thank you for staying in my winamp, Sweetheart! I love your "White Song". I love everything about you. Except for the fact that you are married. Ha ha ha

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

**Twilight Elementary School, second grade.**

They are going to have a kind of play, called stille post. The teacher, Miss Gainsborough tells all the kids to form their sit rounded. She standings in the middle of all the kids' round and clapped her hands to gets everybody's attention.

"Attention, kids! Today we will play a game called stille post. Anybody know what stille post is?"

All kids stilled, a few even looked to each other questioningly.

Yuffie, one of the students pulls her chair to the blond haired boy beside her. "Cloud, did you know what that stille is?"

He looked up, "Stille post?! I don't know. I just hear it today." The girl nodded.

For not getting any answers from her students and it seems nobody knows yet what stille post is, Miss Gainsborough rightened her body and begin to explain after she got kids' attention again.

She touches both her ears with her pointed fingers, "Stille post is a hearing and attention play. You are sitting rounded, like this. And one of all you will hissed a sentence to his or her friend's ear who sit beside, and it will continue to the next kid, and the next, and the next. The last kid will speaks the sentence louder in front of everyone." She explained, gestured to each kids continually.

"Do you understand, kids?" All kids nodded, raising their hands highly and some screaming 'yeah!' loudly. Including Yuffie and Cloud.

"So, we can start now?" They are screaming again. Much louder now.

Miss Gainsborough moved her body to pick the first kid who will hiss the sentence for the first time. And her eyes are halted on to a brunet boy whose sit beside Cloud.

"Squall, you will be the first one."

He straightened his body, looked up to his teacher with his unconsciously puppy eyes look. "What the sentence should I hiss?"

She trying to holds up her chuckles, eventually because this Squall kid is kind of don't like, if not hate to be called cute or something around that word.

"It's up to you, Squall. You can have your own sentence for this game." Squall mouthed light 'o'. She gestured to his side, " You will hiss it to Axel, and Axel to Roxas, Roxas to Sora, and on, and on, and for the last kid is you, Cloud!"

She pointed to Cloud. "You will speak the sentence at the last. Now all ready?"

Squall still thinking what sentence he will hiss, but when he leered to Cloud spiky blond hair. He grinned and hissed it to Axel's ear immediately.

"Cloud's hair looks like a dead chocobo."

Axel firmed his lips to prevent a loud laughter to bursting, He turned to Roxas.

"Cloud's hair looks like a dead chocobo."

Roxas narrowed his eyes, he turned to Sora.

"Cloud's . . . s . . . "

Cloud fidgeting uncomfortably. He's quite sure that he heard his own name in that sentence although vaguely.

". . . s . . . s. . . like . . . "

Now he heard word 'like'. It's just, what exactly Squall hissed to everyone?

"Cloud's . . . s . . ."

He heard his name again! Cloud gulped nervously. Peered a little to Squall who was smirked smugly.

A few kids had passed, and now is Selphie's turn to hiss the sentence to Yuffie's ear. They giggled and laughing, trade an annoying grin to each other.

Then for the last, it supposed to be Yuffie hiss the sentence Squall had made to Cloud. But she has another plan. Yuffie stood up from her sit, clear his throat and ready to speak the sentence out loud in front of the class.

"Yuffie, it's Cloud's turn, you know." Miss Gainsborough took a step to her. Squall is also felt 'something must be wrong' feelings, he rightened his sit.

"Let me do it, Miss." Then she winks her eyes to Cloud. He gasps, 'What's wrong?' He thought.

"Squall said, " She leered to the confused brunet beside, "Squall said that, Cloud is verrry cute like a chocobo."

Everybody's stood stilled. Then some moments they begin to screaming and hooting, laughing loudly until Mr. Fair, the next door class' teacher comes in and asking what's happen, and answered by Miss Gainsborough' nervous smile.

Especially Cloud who lowered his head, and grips a fistful of his jeans' fabrics tightly, a few seconds he emitted a quite sobs.

Squall suddenly falls from his seat and almost fainting from surprise. He growled a cursed word towards Yuffie who was laughing happily and jumping on her chair.


End file.
